The Picnic
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based off Eli and Clare's picnic mentioned in the episode 'Halo'. What exactly did happen on that little picnic of theirs? There was some French involved...and I don't just mean the language...


**This was inspired by what Clare and Eli said in the episode **_**Halo**_**. About having a picnic at that abandoned church place. I had a strange urge to write what happened during that picnic XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

_Clare: We had a picnic. We kissed. **C'est tout**._

_Eli: And it was **parfait**._

_

* * *

_

"The farther we go, the more I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Clare huffed. She and Eli were planning to have a romantic picnic together and were currently walking through a wooded area in search for the perfect spot. Eli was ahead of her, not missing a step.

"Just a little further," he said.

"That's the fifth time you've said it," Clare groaned as they started up a steep hill. She nearly bumped into Eli when he suddenly stopped at the top of the hill.

"Found it," Eli said, his signature smirk on his face. Clare followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at. At the bottom of the hill was old, abandoned church ruins. The old place held an odd beauty to it.

Eli helped Clare down the hill – maybe it wasn't the smartest thing of her to wear flats since she kept slipping and falling among rocks – until they reached the ruins.

"It's beautiful," Clare murmured.

"I never knew this was here," Eli said as they walked up the crumbling steps and inside…if you could even call it inside. Most of the walls had crumbled and there was no ceiling at all.

"It's prefect," Clare whispered, smiling brightly. Eli set up a blanket at the top of a set of crumbling stairs.

"So do I finally get to see the delicious food whose smell has been tempting me the whole way here?" Clare asked. Eli grinned at her.

"Of course," he said. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out various containers, taking the top of each one. There was so much, she didn't know where to start. Potatoes salad, macaroni salad, fried chicken, delicious looking sandwiches, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, lemonade, and other delectable things that made Clare's mouth water.

"You made all of this?" Clare asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Eli asked with a teasing grin. Clare shrugged.

"I just didn't picture you as the cooking type," Clare giggled. She had a mental picture of Eli in a pink, frilly apron.

Eli pulled out paper plates and cups and they began to eat, sitting next to each other against one of the remaining walls. They talked about nothing and everything, eating the food Eli had bought.

"Clare, you've got a little something on you're mouth," Eli said. Clare frowned, taking a napkin and wiping at her mouth. She noticed a small smirk grace Eli's face.

"Still there," he said quietly, leaning toward her. Clare leaned into him.

"Why don't _you _get it?" she suggested innocently.

"Gladly," Eli purred, leaning in to capture Clare's lips with his own. Clare felt her heart race as Eli's lips and tongue danced with her own, the simple kiss becoming a full on make-out session. Ten minutes later, Clare was lying on the blanket, Eli straddling her waist and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Eli pulled back, just enough to look Clare in the face. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen.

"You're beautiful," Eli murmured, leaning pepper soft kisses along her neck. Clare felt as if every nerve in her body was vibrating with energy.

"E-Eli," she gasped as his kisses traveled along her jaw.

"We should…slow down," Clare panted. The things made Eli made her feel were good – great actually – but scared her. If her mother knew the thoughts going through Clare's head right now…

"_C'est tout_," Clare gasped when Eli's lips skimmed across her collarbone, sending chills of pleasure through her body.

Eli nodded in understanding and pressed one last kiss to her lips before sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry," Clare stammered, looking down at the crumbling stone, embarrassed, "It's just…" Eli cupped Clare's chin in his hand tilted her head up so that she was looking right into his green eyes, a small smile on his face.

"It's okay Clare," he said softly, "I understand."

"I know most girls would-" Clare said, but Eli held a finger to her lips.

"You're not most girls Clare," Eli said, "And that's why I adore you." Clare smiled at him.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked meekly as Eli removed his finger. Eli chuckled.

"How could I _ever _be mad at you?" he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Clare giggled.

"Are you sure you're not mad-?" Clare started to say, but Eli but her off with a finger to her lips again.

"What does it take to stop that insanely adorable babble coming out of your mouth?" Eli purred. Clare shrugged.

"I can think of one thing…" she said suggestively. Eli grinned and leaned in to kiss her once more. When they parted, he grinned at her and whispered, "_Parfait_."

**Well, there's my little Eclare fic. I wanted to incorporate their French lines from the last episode in here somehow since I loves those lines! I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
